


Bad Things With You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Despite knowing what he is Buffy can't stake him.





	Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bad Things With You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, (Spike/Buffy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 260  
>  **Summary:** Despite knowing what he is Buffy can't stake him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge]() Day 17 at nekid_spike

Buffy resisted the urge to open the door to Spike’s crypt as she passed by; she had to remain strong and keep her libido in check. _He was probably lying down his body displayed for her..._ She shook her head and quickly walked faster. She didn’t know what was wrong with her she should be staking him not wondering what he felt like in the... 

She was the Slayer and a damn good one too, she didn’t have a problem staking vampires, demons, and practically any other evil thing that she came across in her town... With the exception of Spike. 

Why she couldn’t stake him she didn’t know or even understand what gave her pause. All she knew was that the thought of Sunnydale or the world without Spike in it wasn’t worth thinking about.

It wasn’t as if she could pretend she didn’t know what he was because she did, he was the bad guy, he was evil, he even called himself _The Big Bad_ but despite all of that for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to stake him. 

A resigned sigh swept through her. She might as well face the facts, she wanted him and it didn’t matter to her if he was evil or good. There were all kinds of bad and naughty things she wanted to do to Spike but staking him wasn’t one of them.

Before she could think to change her mind Buffy turned back around and headed back towards his crypt to do what she had wanted to do all along.


End file.
